I am Fleur
by feagalaxia
Summary: One-shot. You know how everyone is supposed to relate to someone in the Potter books? I am Fleur. And I love you. TakaFuji.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters of Prince of Tennis. And just for good measure, I don't own Harry Potter either (though if I did, he'd be running in a green grass field holding hands with naked!draco)(just so you know)

**WARNING: language, some random sexual content (not that sex actually takes place – sorry to disappoint you), minor spoilers to Harry Potter.**

Summary: 17 year old Fuji is not happy with people's assumptions. Just because they're both good-looking doesn't mean he'll fall for Tezuka!

Pairings: **Taka/Fuji**, too explicit to be implied Golden Pair

* * *

**I am Fleur**

"_You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you 'oped?"said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how 'e looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her._

You know how everyone is supposed to relate to someone in the Potter books? Brainy people like say, Inui, will feel closer to Hermione, while boisterous people like Momo will prefer Ron and shy girls like Ryuzaki Sakuno will keep on _wishing_ they where Ginny and ended up marrying our tennis club young star (emphasize the 'wishing' bit, I don't think he bats for the same team).

Look around you and you will find there is always someone in your entourage you could relate to the Potter characters. For me, Echizen is Harry Potter, of course, and Taka-san would be Neville. Ryuzaki-sensei is McGonagall, Hyoutei are the Slytherins (and that flippy redheaded bitch is definitely Pansy Parkinson), and Dumbledore… I guess Ojii is Dumbledore.

I'm trying to get back to the point, but now I'm wondering whom would Eiji be, and I can't seem to find a character to match him. I guess Eiji is just unique that way. Well, since I am Fleur, let's just say he's Gabrielle. There's not that many people I'd jump into ice-cold water for, but he's one of them.

You must be wondering now why (_oh, why?!_) of _all_ the characters in the saga I chose Fleur for myself. I could answer just by pointing out to her best sequence in Half-Blood Prince and leave it at that, but the truth is, I've felt identified with the character long before that. Since Goblet of Fire, actually, which is just like saying right from the beginning.

I read Goblet of Fire for the first time as a Freshman in Senior High. Our English teacher figured we'd be more enthusiastic about his lessons if we found the reading material to our liking and had put the first Potter book in the curriculum. Before I could think about what I was doing I had finished not only that one, but also the next two in the series, and was officially a Potter freak.

It's funny how the moment I came out and said I actually liked the books, reading them suddenly became the cool thing to do, by the way. People are strange. But funny.

And that brings us back to Fleur. She's popular, just like me, and she is so mostly because of her looks, which could also be said about me. There are too many people who consider me a pretty boy holding a racquet for me not to realize it.

Fleur is also a talented witch: she's the best in Beauxbatons, and she's good enough for Moody to warn Harry about her. But she comes on third.

I can't count how many times I've felt that way.

They call me a tensai, a prodigy, I've got all the flashy moves and the attention on the court, and yet, Echizen and Tezuka will always come before me. Not that I resent them for that, I have long since then learned to just accept it and work for the team. It's not like I was planning to go pro, or anything.

I do feel kind off guilty for comparing Tezuka to Cedric, though, what with his dying at the end of the book and all. It makes me feel like I'm jinxing his arm to break again.

Well. That was random.

I know it's true, though: Tezuka and Echizen are both better than me now, and they have proved it by defeating me in the ranking tournaments several times. So, I come in third, and I'm fine with it. It's no easy feat after all: now that Fudomine has joined our ranks (since their school didn't have a Senior High equivalent for them to attend) the ranking tournaments have turned quite… entertaining.

Okay, so: I enjoyed crushing Tachibana. What can I say? His sister broke Momo's heart, and I couldn't very well take revenge on her, or at least not on the tennis courts. What happened outside the tennis courts shall remain undisclosed, though. Let's just say sending her brother back home with a tennis ball between the eyebrows was just an appetizer.

But I'm ranting now, and I keep straying from the subject.

Still. HATE.

Crickets for you, An-chan! Crickets on your bed!

I'm feeling better now. Keep from hurting my teammates if you know what's good for you.

Oh, crap. Yumiko will kill me when she finds out I've ripped another set of sheets.

_If_ she finds out, of course.

She will find out.

Oh, well.

…

…

(silence)

…

(flat encephalogram)

…

Mmmh?

Oh, yes, sorry! Unconsciously, my eyes strayed back to the picture of Taka and the others I keep on my nightstand and I got brain-dead for a moment. What was I talking about?

Harry Pott…? Oh, yes! Fleur!

" _I am good-looking enough for both of us"_

I've never felt so identified with a character as I did when I read that, and I never will.

You know, people just assume because I am beautiful, I will fall in love with someone just as beautiful as myself. Like say, Tezuka.

WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ON PAIRING ME WITH TEZUKA!?

When I find the president of my fan club… I'll pair her up with Horio, or something.

No, really: why Tezuka? I can see he's aesthetically favored, not to mention a true tennis prodigy, but honestly: can you imagine a dinner with him?

Well I can, and it would be something like this:

Me: "Dinner is good."

Tezuka: "…"

Me: "What did you think of the movie?"

Tezuka: "…"

Me: "So…"

Tezuka: "… Don't get careless"

Me: "Okay…"

Gods, I feel uncomfortable just by thinking about it, and we're not even at the main course! And if you know me even just a bit, then you'll know I'm not that easy to discomfort, so I guess I'm not feeling as uncomfortable as you would in the same situation, but I'm uncomfortable anyway.

And I'm twisting my poor ripped bed sheets, which makes me feel slightly out of character, even though it proves just how uncomfortable the idea of dinner with Tezuka is for me.

I guess when people think about Tezuka and I together they envision us in a bar trinking with expensive Italian wine, all dressed up and gazing in each other's eyes with one of those looks you only get in romantic movies.

Very glamorous.

Only, I'm not glamorous at all, and the fact that I'm best friends with Eiji should have clued you to that fact. I like sake, I like sushi, and I like playing tennis until I'm all sweaty and smelly.

I also like Taka-san, and I have for a very long time.

You know, you came over at the strangest moment. I'm not usually like this. I mean: I don't usually angst about what people think at all, not to mention I'd never let you on my feelings, but…

Eiji told me today Taka-san thinks Tezuka and I are made for each other.

Hence the angsting.

And the not caring who may hear me at all, too.

WHY??

Why is everyone thinking I should be going out with buchou? I mean, maybe I exaggerated before: he's strong, and a good guy, and handsome to top it all, and we all love and admire him despite his stoic nature, but can you really picture me with him? (don't say yes – I have a pillow and won't refrain from using it)

(to choke you while you sleep)

I know _I_ can't picture myself with him. He's… just buchou, you know?

Calm, stern, reliable buchou.

As opposed to sweet, gentle-mannered, sometimes burning Taka-san.

Where Tezuka is stubborn, Taka-san is passionate.

Which brings us to sex.

If their tennis is any indication of their lovemaking, I definitely know which one I'm keeping: burning, baby! (Please, close your eyes, I just pictured myself wildly fucked against a wall).

You're not closing you eyes!

…

Pervert…

Well, since there's no way I'll indulge myself in front of an audience, I might as well continue with my angsting… Though now that I made the comparison with tennis… Can you imagine the Tezuka Zone applied to sex? Or Inui's Data tennis? Or… uh. I feel sorry for Kamio.

Though Eiji is one hell of a lucky guy. I mean, pinpoint precision in every shot? Now I wish I had Oishi for myself.

Though I wouldn't give up Taka for anything.

If I had him.

Scratch that: _when_ I have him.

Still. Pinpoint precision and acrobatics. No wonder those two are fucking like rabbits.

Mmmh… Taka…

I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm a hormonal teenage boy, and have a fixation on rough sex. Those strong arms, circling me, lifting me… oh, but you can do whatever you want with me, Taka…

Wait.

I just got a moment of brotherly pride. Oh, Yuuta… Super rising? That's like… seven times in a row and still ready for more? (Not like _someone's_ Zero-Shiki Drop Shot. That can't be good.) Oh, Yuuta! You're gonna make someone reeaaally happy… (Wait 'til I tell Yumiko, she'll be so proud too)

Mmmh… Haddokyu… I won't be able to walk for a week (hooray!)

I just sighed.

I guess that means I'm feeling better now.

Or maybe just lovesick.

…

I wish I were the one to get him burning.

I guess I got a bit carried away thinking about sex now, but the truth is, I am in love with Taka. I see him walking around at school, always smiling, or blushing, or just sitting by himself thinking about sushi, and I can feel my heart starting to flutter.

He's the kind of guy who'd open the door for you, or jump in front of a Haddokyuu if need be, always there for you, always… I wish I could bury myself in his arms and stay there forever.

Of course, I couldn't bring bento for him since his almost a sushi chef and I can't cook to save my life, but maybe I could stop by a store and bring him some muffins?

We could go to a park and just lay there on the grass, and double-date with Eiji and Oishi (that's bound to happen in an ice-cream shop). Or I could force him to come to the movies with me, and he's just so nice he'd let me pick what we're seeing for once, so we don't end up watching action blockbusters like we always do when we hang out with our friends.

Though I'd see the blockbusters too, if that's what he wants.

I'd help him out at the restaurant too: I may be a disaster when it comes to cooking, but I think I could serve the tables, and I'm good enough with people… His dad likes me, too (there's not that many people who appreciate wasabi sushi, he says), so maybe he'd let me do it.

Why would I want champagne and diamonds? Why would I want fame and glory, why would I want a promising tennis star, or an international lawyer, or the noble prize for physics? Why would I want a handsome husband, what would I need his charisma for?

I want someone tender, sweet and caring by my side. I want passion, I want wildness, I want the calm after the tempest and the smell of rain in the air. And, stupid as it sounds, and corny, and so many other things out of character for me, I want to feel safe, and protected. I want to know the man I give my heart to would jump in front of a Haddokyuu for me, and I want to be there to take care of him afterwards.

I don't know why you think I was made for Tezuka, Taka-san.

I don't want nor need the supposed glamour. I have no use for beauty, because I am beautiful enough for both of us. I am Fleur.

And I love you.

* * *

**AN: **So, that's it. My first take on a PoT fic. I hope you liked it, and let me know if you want Fuji to take matters on his own hands to get Taka for himself (burning, preferably). This one-shot works as a stand-alone, but I have two additional chapters ready to be written. On demand. So, you'll have to press the little purple button if you want them.

Also, a one-shot will be posted shortly about… tennis technique applied to 'other activities'. So if you liked the idea, stay tuned!


End file.
